


Past Lament

by SplatteredSun



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, Fanfiction, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-01-31 09:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SplatteredSun/pseuds/SplatteredSun
Summary: In which a girl wakes up in her past and lives the life she's always wanted. However, sometimes things don't go as planned...---My hair whipped wildly in the wind, the cold air nipping at my skin harshly. Unadulterated fear flooded through me, making me feel as if I was going to hack up what was left in my queasy stomach. I ran as fast as I could, my body protesting at the sudden strain. I looked back, my heart jumping as the crowd of screaming girls were closer than I thought. "You bitch, you ruined Jisung's future!" One of them yelled, their words piercing my heart.I know I did.Tears cascaded down my face as I looked forward and tried to quicken my pace. I was running for so long that I felt like I was about to pass out. My breathing was erratic, my skin slick with sweat. There were dark, noticeable bags under my eyes from lack of sleep. My eyes widened as I got on a bridge and realized more rabid fans were at the end with the rest behind me. I was cornered. I stopped abruptly, looking at them slowing down behind me. I stared down at the calm body of water below, most likely deathly cold due to the winter season. I didn't think, I just acted.I jumped.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

Cold water splashed on my face and I instinctively jerked up. I wiped at my eyes, which were stinging from the water seeping through the lids. I opened them, looking up to see my little brother smirking at me.

"What the heck! Get out of my room!" I yelled, sliding my foot under his legs to trip him. I grinned as I heard him groan in pain. "I swear, if you do that again I will hide your chips."

He looked up at me in disbelief. "You wouldn't."

"Try me." I smiled snarkily, looking at him with gleaming eyes.

He sighed, getting up from the hardwood floor and leaving my room. I let out a breath of relief until I stepped in a puddle that was on my floor. "Great, now I have to clean this up."

I checked the time on my clock, only to realize it was six thirteen. I quickly cleaned the floor, setting an alarm so I would wake up thirty minutes later. I bounced in my bed, not caring about the soaking clothes that were clinging to my skin. Right when my head hit the pillow, I fell asleep.

 

\---

 

I groaned as someone shook me awake. "No, it's not time for me to get up." I didn't hear my alarm clock go off, so I assumed it was my little brother again. "I still have thirty minutes to sleep."

That was then I realized my voice was at an unnatural pitch. Not only that, but it felt as if a weight was lifted from my chest.

I quickly got up, staring at an unknown face. I screamed a scream that was extremely child-like. "What's going on? Oh my god, someone kidnapped me. Am I going to die?" I was muttering under my breath, looking up at the person in horror. That is until I recognized the face. It was a younger version of my sister, from the time when she had golden hair.

"Marie, why are you yelling? Did you have a nightmare?" Her squeaky voice spoke up, and as I finally realized what was happening, I pinched myself.

"C'mon, this must be a dream. Why am I not waking up?" I panicked, stumbling out of the bed. I fell to the floor as I wasn't used to this height. "What the hell?" I looked down at my short, stubby legs.

Isa gasped, pointing at me in horror. "You said a bad word! I'm telling mommy." She ran downstairs, yelling to my mom.

I looked around the room, recognizing a few things. It looks like I was in my room from when I lived in Minnesota, which is a surprise. I lived in Minnesota when I was at the age of six. How can this possibly be happening?

"Marie, why is Isa telling me you said a bad word?" My mother kneeled down, giving me one of those 'I'm so disappointed, I'm gonna make you go to the corner' looks.

"Uhhh..." I stared up at her, my eyes wide.

_What am I supposed to say?_

"Don't do it again or you'll be grounded. Clear?" She looked at me sternly.

"Crystal."

To be honest, I don't remember anything. I was pretty stupid as a child, and now that I'm not, I don't know what to do. How am I supposed to act?

I remember the time when I was this age, I jumped off the couch and landed on a controller. My knee got cut, and that's when I found out I couldn't fly. I was honestly such an imbecile.

"We have to get you ready for school," she said, and I froze.

_School?_

She picked out clothes from my closet, setting them on my bed and instructing me to change into them. I ushered her out of the room so I can get dressed on my own. I quickly changed, looking at my pants in distaste. They looked similar to those bell bottom jeans people wore in the seventies and they most certainly did not look appealing. I prefer skinny jeans or leggings, to be honest.

I walked out of my room, looking around as I took in the slightly familiar building. I passed my brothers room and I walked down the steps. I held onto the railing tightly, still not used to my stubby legs. I let out a sigh of relief as I was at the end of the staircase and I dashed to where the living room is. I jumped on the couch, looking around in awe. I've always loved this house, this had to be one of the best houses I've ever lived in.

"Marie, what are you doing? We're supposed to be getting ready for school." My sister's voice came over my shoulder, making me jump.

"Oh, yeah. Where's my bag?" I asked, getting up from the couch. I stumbled, wincing in pain as the carpet scraped against my hands.

"It's in the other living room by the computers." She pointed past the kitchen, into another entryway.

I walked over, finding a bright purple backpack propped against the wall. As I picked it up, I froze. I totally forgot where I have to go during school. How can I possibly survive this?

My hands shook in fear as I put my small backpack on, my hands sweaty. This is all stressing me out. Why did this happen anyway?

"Marie! It's time to go!" My mother walked into the room, looking around until she laid eyes on me. "You need to hurry or you'll miss the bus."

I nodded, gulping down my fear and walking after her. The cold air nipped at my skin as I stepped onto the driveway, walking with my mother to the bus stop.

I shifted one foot to another as the bus rolled up to us, screeching to a stop. I breathed in the toxic gas, coughing as I waved goodbye to my mother. I stepped onto the bus, hearing the door close behind me as I walked down the aisle.

"Marie!"

I heard someone call my name, and I scanned the seats until my eyes landed on two familiar faces. "Maddie, Addie!" I grinned, going to the back of the bus to sit with them.

"So, how was it?" Maddie, my curly-headed blonde friend, smiled at me widely.

"How was what?" I looked at her in confusion, wondering what she was talking about. It was a surprise to know that I still recognize them even after eleven years.

"You know, did you tell your mom about the after school fair? I really want you to go with us."

I opened my mouth like a fish, gaping at them. "Well, um, I don't know." I lowered my head in shame, not knowing what to tell them. It feels weird to see them again since it's almost like a seventeen-year-old being best friends with two six-year-olds. Well, technically I'm now a six year old, but that's not the point.

"How do you not know if you asked them?"

"There's this... thing." I fiddled with my hands, letting out a breath. "I had an accident earlier and I can't seem to remember some things. Please don't tell anyone."

My best friends look at me in disbelief. "But what if you're super duper hurt?" Addie spoke up, looking me in the eye.

"I'm not, I'm completely fine. So can you help me out here?" I looked at them, processing their reactions.

Maddie and Addie nodded, looking at me skeptically. "Well, what did you forget?"

"Just the unimportant stuff, like where our class is and the teacher's name."

"Well, our teachers' name is Mrs. Jaine, and she's forcing us to participate in the fair. Your parents never let you go to any school events, and I wanted you to persuade them." Maddie took something from her backpack, giving it to me. I unrolled it, realizing it was a flyer.

"Oh. I'll ask them tomorrow."

Suddenly, the bus came to an abrupt stop. The elementary schoolers started getting off, so I got up from my seat. I looked behind me to see Maddie and Addie were following me and we ended up being the last people to get off.

"So, I'll just follow you guys. We're in the same class, right?"

Addie looked at me, giving me a sad smile. "Sorry, but I'm not in the same class as you and Maddie. We have the same recess, though." Addie dashed off in another direction, leaving me and Maddie alone.

"I guess I'll just follow you, then," I said, following her closely. After several minutes of walking, we showed up in front of a door.

"We're here." Maddie entered the classroom, waiting for me to go after her. "You sit over there." She pointed to my desk, and I made my way to it.

"Wait, wait. You forgot to put your stuff in the cubbies." Maddie whispered to me as she passed me, and I nearly face palmed.

_Of course, little elementary schoolers don't have to carry a bunch of books around like high schoolers._

I got out my very few supplies, tucking them under my arm as I hung up my bag on a hook with my name. I walked back to my seat, slipping into the uncomfortable plastic chair and letting out a sigh of relief.

The teacher walked into the classroom, giving a good morning to the students. She turned on the stubby looking TV that was hung up in the corner of the room, turning it to some sort of announcement. I sighed from the boredom, nearly missing the part where I had to stand up and do the pledge.

As I sat in my seat again, I looked around the classroom in awe. It looked exactly how a first-grade classroom should look; tons of crafts hung up and the alphabet on the board.

"Get out your homework and we'll go over it." The teacher smiled, and I looked at the kid next to me. I caught a glance of the sheet and I went through my stuff until I found it.

I grimaced as the class quieted down and I was the only one making noise. I took out a pencil, placing it by the paper as I moved my other stuff to the side.

I glanced through the homework, noticing that it was only subtraction. Well then, that's boring. I guess I'll have to wait a few years for it to get a bit more interesting.

I looked up as the teacher came to my desk, checking my homework. She kneeled down in front of me, pointing out a mistake that was made by my six-year-old self.

I nodded along to the teacher, not even listening to her. I already learned this stuff anyways. If I was in Geometry right now, we'd probably be taking another quiz on quadrilaterals or something. It's not like I'm going to use that in the future, why do you even teach it?

I decided to look through my homework, realizing I can't even read what I wrote down. My handwriting was honestly that bad.

The rest of my classes were such a drag. Honestly, elementary school is boring.

 

\---

 

Recess came quickly and soon I was outside talking animatedly to Maddie and Addie. A little blonde girl walked up to us, attempting to insult me.

"Your outfit looks stupid," she stated, a sneer plastered on her face.

I sighed, looking down at the horrendous jeans. "I know. It's not like I can pick my clothes out yet," I looked up, scanning her outfit. "I really don't want to be rude to a child, but whatever. It's not like your clothes look any better. You need to learn some manners."

"You're an idiot."

I grinned at her squeaky voice, finding her words amusing. "I don't even know who you are. Well, it doesn't matter. I don't really care." I shrugged, a laugh bubbling up at the back of my throat.

Her expression was priceless.

As I walked away with Maddie and Addie trailing behind me, I sat on a bench that was near. "Woah, that was so cool," Addie exclaimed.

I laid back on the bench, heaving a sigh. "I'm bored. Are we allowed to go to the library instead of being outside?"

"Who wants to go to the library?" Maddy asked, confused.

"I do."

"Why?" Addie added in.

"Because I'm really bored and I need to do something in class." I got up from the bench, approaching a teacher as Maddie and Addie continued to trail behind me. "Miss, are we allowed to go to the library during recess? I need to read a book for class."

When the teacher nodded, I looked back to Maddie and Addie. "Well, lead the way."

 

\---

 

After school was over I returned home on the bus, walking up the driveway with my mother. "How was school today?"

"It was boring." I dropped my bag in the living room, entering the kitchen to look for a snack. I opened the fridge, scanning it until I saw eggs. "Lora- I mean, mommy! Can you boil some eggs for me? I want to have egg salad." I took out the eggs and mayonnaise, placing them on the counter and closing the fridge.

"I was about to cook supper."

"Oh. Then what are you cooking?"

"Pure yumminess."

I pouted, entwining my fingers together. "As long as it doesn't have squash or peppers, I'm fine. Ooh, it would be good if you added mushrooms in whatever you cook." I hopped into one of the high chairs that were at the counter. "When is it gonna be done though?"

"In an hour." She put away the eggs and mayonnaise I took out before she started taking out ingredients.

"I don't think I'm gonna survive," I groaned, leaning on my arm. "By the way, when can we go clothes shopping? I've been thinking about what kind of clothes I want to wear, and I realized I hate the ones I have now."

She looked up at me briefly, disbelief evident on her face. "But we just went clothes shopping a few months ago."

"That was summer clothes. Winter is closing in and I need the warm stuff. I was thinking of getting sweaters and leggings, how about that?"

"Okay, maybe next week."

"Thank you!" I hopped off the stool, going to the other living room to see my dad was already home. "Daddy! Whatcha doing?" I looked over his shoulder to see him playing World of Warcraft. "Can I play?"

"You can go on the computer once I'm done," he said, his eyes glued to the screen.

"Okay." I pulled up a chair, plopping down and watching him. "What level are you?"

"Fifty-five."

"That's such a low level." When I said that, I slapped a hand over my mouth. My dad looked at me weirdly.

"No, the highest level you can be is sixty." He shook his head, turning back to the game. I returned the chair to its previous location, heading downstairs where my grandma lived. When we first moved to South Carolina I was a freshman in high school and my grandma no longer lived with us. It was the first time in my life I had my own room. Sharing a room again was going to be a burden, but whatever. I can probably find earplugs to ignore my sister.

"Hey, grandma." I smiled, giving her a hug when she came into my sight.

"Marie! How was your day at school?"  
  
"It was good." I grinned, looking up at her. "Can I eat something? Supper isn't going to be ready for another hour and I'm really hungry. I promise I won't lose my appetite." I followed her into the kitchen where she readied slices of apples, bananas, and peanut butter.

"Tell me about your day." She sat down, looking at me adoringly as I ate.

"It was fun. I liked hanging out with Maddie and Addie," I shrugged, stuffing my face as quickly as I can without choking. "I think I need to find a new hobby."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Dunno. I was thinking maybe looking it up on the internet." I gulped down the water that she placed beside me, washing down the thick peanut butter.

In reality, I was thinking of checking out Wattpad. I was a huge fan of writing, and I preferred to type it out rather than use a pencil and paper.

"I suggest..." My grandmother started talking about different things to do, including the piano. When she suggested that, I perked up.

"I think I should try learning. It might be handy in the future."

"Let's start tomorrow," she stated, making me nod.

"Wait, what's the date?"

"Friday, October the third."

My mouth formed an 'O', and I nodded. "Okie dokie." I gave her a thumbs up, quickly finishing off my snack, thanking her, then heading upstairs.

I wish I can listen to some music, I'm literally deprived. I know my favorite groups aren't even out yet.

_Wait, when does Big Bang debut?_

I thought for a moment, trying to remember. "Ah, they already did. At least I can listen to them, but how am I going to survive without anything else to listen to?" I groaned, pouting as I walked into the kitchen.

My mom was continuing to cook, leaving me with nothing to do. What's something that can keep me occupied other than food?

When I came up empty handed I decided to go check out my room for something. I searched around for anything, finally discovering a journal.

"Might as well write down all the groups I listened to, just in case I forget them." I opened the cover, frowning as I saw scribbles all over the page. I ripped it out, balling it up and discarding it on the floor. I went back downstairs, skipping to my bookbag and retrieving a pencil from it. One by one I wrote the singers I listened to and when they debut.

The list includes BTS, Seventeen, EXO, NCT, Zico, IU, Drake, Charlie Puth, DPR LIVE, Dua Lipa, Gallant, KARD, BlackPink, Twice, Day6, AKMU, Big Bang, Monsta X, and SHINee to name a few. Then, without missing a beat, I wrote down several book ideas I had in mind. I loved writing books and those ideas were the ones that I wanted to keep with me.

I'm kind of upset that I lost the book I finished, but other than that, I believe this is an amazing opportunity. Is God giving me another chance at life? I had always wanted to go back in time and pursue certain hobbies. I regretted not learning the piano, I regret not taking vocal lessons or dance lessons. Basically, I missed out on a lot of things in life. Up until recently my parents finally let me have a bit of freedom but I didn't know what to do with it. I was so inexperienced with the world that I couldn't even talk to new people because I was so sheltered.

I guess this is the time to change. Ooh, maybe I should create a youtube account once I take lessons?

I got out a blank sheet of paper, grinning when a bunch of ideas filled me to the brim.

_I've got this._


	2. Chapter 2

**Ten Years Later**

I plopped on my bed with a sigh, my waist length hair fanning across the pillow unpleasantly. "Marie, I'm talking to you!" My mother stated, and I turned around with a frown.

"Yes, I know. I'm just really stressed out from today." I sat up straight, adjusting the hair on my head disdainfully. My fingers got stuck in a knot, making me cringe as I painfully pulled it out.

"That gives you no excuse that you didn't tell me about this." She shoved the paper in my hands and I looked down on it with a grimace.

It was a professional picture taken by my best friend who lives in South Korea. Several months ago she visited the United States and we ended up collabing together for a few YouTube videos, promoting each other through our channels. Anyway, she took a picture of me in front of an aesthetically pleasing pastel building, and that day I had worn an outfit that exposed my very small tattoo.

"Yeah, I meant to tell you but I didn't know how to word it correctly," I said with a nervous grin.

"You're only sixteen! I know you're a lot more mature than other kids your age, considering you graduated early due to your homeschooling, but that still doesn't change the fact that you didn't tell me something this important."

"I'm sorry," I muttered, lowering my eyes.

A few weeks ago, while Ara was still visiting, I had decided to get a tattoo. It's a small tattoo of wings, which symbolizes the change I went through when I was given another chance at life. I took that chance to learn the things that I missed out on. I took classes for dancing, singing, piano, and guitar. Not only that, but I learned several languages. Before I went back to my past, I was a huge fan of kpop. In fact, I still am, although not as crazy as before. I couldn't get over the urge to learn Korean, and so, when I was six I started learning the language to take up my free time. I'm proud to say that I'm fluent with that language as well as Spanish. I'm still learning Japanese and Chinese, although I only know the basics.

As I was doing all of that, I secretly practiced makeup because I was a total disaster at it before. Although, I do admit I look pretty bomb without any. Perks of handling acne right when it starts up.

"Well, it's fine. It's really small after all, I'm just upset that you didn't tell me." She let out a tired sigh, sitting down next to me. "So, how is the job going?"

I perked up when I heard her question. "It's going really well," I chirped with a beaming smile. I had gotten an internship offer nearly a week ago and now I was observing the works of journalism. It was something I had always wanted to do, even before this life.

"I'm really proud of you. You've been supporting this family and I couldn't be more grateful for that." She gave me a hug which I returned immediately.

"It's no problem. Who else would put up with me, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, you are quite a handful. Now come on, I bought you some chocolate in celebration of reaching ten million subscribers." She ushered me out of my room, pointing to the table covered with boxes of chocolate.

"Oh my gosh, yas fam," I yelled, giggling in joy.

The rest of the day was spent having an amazing chocolate party.

\---

Once the celebration was over I retired to my room, locking the door behind me and rushing to my desk to grab the journal that lay in a hidden compartment. It was very old, holding all the things I wrote right when I had been transferred to my six-year-old body. It was things about my past life, holding everything from scarring experiences to the funniest memories that I had with my friends. I took a deep, shaky breath, blinking away the tears that I so desperately held in.

"I can't believe that I kind of miss it," I laughed, shaking my head. I wiped my tears with my sleeve, sitting on the floor and opening the journal. It's been with me through those times where I thought I had nobody, I just felt so alone keeping this secret of mine. Surprisingly, I still haven't told anyone, not even Ara.

"I haven't even caught up with time," I muttered to myself, checking the date on my phone. It was December 10th, 2016. Meanwhile, before I came here, I remember it being May 6th, 2018. I only have a bit more left to go. "Hah, I need to stop being such a crybaby. I have everything I've ever wanted."  
  
My phone suddenly rang, making me jump in surprise. I looked at the contact, immediately straightening up and clearing my throat. I answered the call, putting it up to my ear. "Hello, Marie Harper speaking."

"Hello Ms. Harper, this is the internship you were recently accepted to. I have a matter I'd like to discuss with you," a female voice said.

"Yes?"

"Recently there was a spot opened at our branch in Seoul, South Korea. We have been desperately trying to fill this spot, but couldn't find anyone suitable. I know you just accepted the internship in your area, but may you please transfer to the one in Seoul? You are just the person we need."

"Ma'am, I would like to say yes immediately, but since I am underage I need permission from my parents. May I please call you again with my answer?" I asked, my foot twitching with pent-up excitement.

"Yes. Thank you for your consideration. We await your call. Have a good day."

"You too," I replied, and then she ended the call. I let out a breath, falling on the floor. "South Korea? Is this a dream?"

I shook off the shock, getting up and leaving my room. "Mom?" I hollered, looking around the hallway only to find her in the living room. "I need to talk to you."

"What about?" She paused her show, looking over at me.

"I just got a call from the place I'll be interning at," I started, sitting beside her. "And they gave me an offer to intern in Seoul, South Korea. I really would like to accept."

"Marie, I don't know-"

I cut her off, giving her a look. "Just hear me out." I took a deep breath, letting it out through my nose. "You trust Ara, right?"

"Yes."

"Then I can just stay with her during the internship. She's a responsible adult. Also, I've traveled by myself before, so it's fine. Please, this is such an amazing opportunity," I begged, putting my hands together in desperation.

_It would be nice to finally put my Korean skills to use._

My mom let out a sigh. "Okay. When will you be leaving?"

"I don't know yet, I need to call them back." I grinned, wholeheartedly ecstatic. "I'll do that now."

I quickly called them back, getting all the information I needed. I wrote down everything in my journal, then I texted Ara the news.

_Me: I'm going to Seoul!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Ara: how long until u get here?_

_Me: y do u keep asking tht?_

_Ara: youve been on the plane for a while, arent u close to getting here?_

Just as I was about to reply, there was a message over the intercom about there being ten minutes left. I grinned, looking down at my phone and replying.

_Me: ten minutes fam, chill_

_Ara: okay okay, im waiting 4 u at the airport rn_

_Me: K_

I got my things together, adjusting my mask appropriately so when I left the plane I could immediately pull it up. I blinked my eyes tiredly, rubbing them as I juggled my things in my other hand.

Everything was awfully slow. Everyone walked like zombies, lingering in places while here I was, trying my best to rush through in order to see Ara quicker.

_Me: where u at?_

_Ara: in front of u, dummy._

I looked up from my phone, dropping my bags when I saw Ara staring at me with a big grin. "Ara!" I screeched, jumping at her with a bear hug.

"Hey hey, no need to get so excited." She giggled, fully embracing me.

"I'm just so excited, I've never been to South Korea." I grinned, clapping my hands together.

"Let's get going then, I have a taxi waiting for us." We weaved our way through the crowd, catching up on everything.

"How's it going with your boyfriend?" I looked at her suggestively.

"Really well. Just yesterday he took me out on another date. He's so romantic," she sighed, thinking about him with glossy eyes.

"That's nice. I've been single all my life," I shrugged with a smile. In reality, my heart stung at the thought.

_Am I just going to be one of those old cat ladies who is always grumpy and alone?_

"A lot of guys would want to be your boyfriend," Ara pointed out, making me shrug.

"That's because they know me from YouTube. I assure you, if it wasn't for that, then nobody would date me."

_It was true, considering in my past life I never had a guy ask me out._

"Shut up." She poked me in the side, making me squeal with surprise. "I have another date with Seokju tomorrow so you'll be on your own."

"It's fine, I'll just take the time to explore by myself." I shrugged with indifference as we got into the taxi.

"Okay, just be careful."

"I will, I will." I paused, looking at her curiously. "Anyway, will I get my own room at your apartment?"

"Yeah. Ooh, we should do a few videos together!" She clapped excitedly.

"Sure, that would be great."

And then we talked about all the different videos we should film.

\---

The next morning the time change hit me majorly, and the urge to stay in bed kept me under the covers another hour before I was able to get up. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, checking on my social media until I was fully awake.

I let out a long yawn, my jaw popping painfully as I went into the bathroom. I sleepily brushed my teeth and then I took a nice cold shower to shake off the drowsiness. I stepped out of the shower shivering, grabbing my fluffy towel and going back into my temporary room to sift through the clothes in my suitcase. I found a warm outfit that was also pleasing to the eye, grabbing my journal, pen, phone, and wallet on the way out of the apartment.

The cold air hit my exposed cheeks, making me grin excitedly. My eyes roamed around my surroundings and from there I wandered. My feet took me to a nearby bench that was positioned so it was facing the lake. It was such a wonderful view that I had the urge to sit down and relax. I approached the bench, and when I was several feet away from it, I bumped into someone.

I fell on my butt, a spark of pain coursing through my body. Through the act of colliding with a person, I lost my grip on my precious journal which fell to the ground. And, in what seemed like slow motion, the stranger I bumped into accidentally spilled his Coca-Cola all over my journal.

My journal. The one that has been with me since I went back to my six-year-old self; the one that I wrote everything I needed to remember in; the one that had all my past memories and scars.

As I looked down at my ruined journal, the emotions overwhelmed me in a wave of despair. I let out a sob, covering my mouth as the tears freed themselves from my glassy eyes. "Oh god," I mumbled, picking up my soaking journal.

"I'm so sorry!" A hand landed on my shoulder, and I looked up to see a cute guy looking at me. "Are you okay?"

I wiped my tears away with my sleeve, picking up my things. "I'm fine." I held everything to my chest, turning around to walk away.

"No, wait!" He grabbed my arm, turning me around to face him. I noticed he was quite taller than me, which is common since I'm five foot four. "I'm sorry, I ruined your journal, didn't I? How can I make it up to you?"

I sighed with annoyance. "I said it's fine. A simple apology is enough." I looked him in the eyes. "Now please let go of my arm."

"Oh, sorry." He let go of my arm, looking down at his feet. "Please let me make it up to you, though. I'm figuring that journal must be important considering you were crying over it."

"I wasn't crying." I frowned, looking down at the soaked journal.

_Now what am I going to do?_

I looked back at the guy, narrowing my eyes at him. He stared at me innocently, his wide eyes displaying worry. His hair was a bit messy but it was adorable and suited him very well. His style was literally on point with black, ripped skinny jeans and an oversized hoodie.

"Fine. How about you buy me hot chocolate, then?"

"Okay!" He smiled widely, making my heart squeeze in my chest.

_I swear, is it just me or is he freaking adorable?_

He started walking and I followed him, walking at the same pace as him in order to keep up. I looked down at my phone, checking the time.

_Okay, so I have seven hours to kill until I have to go to my job. Great._

I followed the boy into a cafe, the warmth instantly hitting my cheeks and making me sigh in relief. I rubbed my cold hands together, all the while following the stranger.

"What's your name?" The boy asked as we waited in line.

"Marie Harper, you?"

"Han Jisung. Where are you from?" He asked, although paused as he put in my order. We ceased conversation as we watched them quickly make the hot chocolate.

_Wow, they're fast._

Once I got my hot chocolate we took a seat at a cute table in the corner of the room. "I'm from the United States. I move a lot though, so I can't really say a specific state." I took a sip of my hot chocolate, nearly moaning at the taste. "This is so good!" I smiled happily, although when I caught sight of my journal it was instantly wiped off my face. I opened it, my heart dropping as I looked at the unreadable pages.

"Look, I'm really sorry about your journal. I can buy you a new one if you want," Jisung suggested, although I shook my head.

"No, nothing can replace this journal. I've had it since I was six." I sipped on the hot chocolate, setting my journal aside.

"How old are you now?"

"Wow, you're asking quite a lot of questions," I stated with a laugh. "I'm sixteen in American years."

He nodded. "So you're the same age as me."

My eyes widened with surprise. "Really? Huh, that's such a coincidence."

In all honesty, even though he's hella cute and bought me hot chocolate, I'm still salty about him spilling his Coca-Cola all over my journal.

"What are you doing in Korea? Is it your first time here?" He asked, his eyes wide with interest.

"I'm here for an internship. It's actually my first time in Korea, I got here yesterday," I answered, fiddling with my jacket nervously. I never really talked to guys, much less attractive ones, and it was making me kind of nervous. Not to mention it was my first time speaking Korean to someone other than Ara.

_Does my Korean sound okay? Am I messing everything up?_

"You're so young and already looking for work? That's amazing." He gave me a cute smile.

"It's just because I finished school early. What about you? I only know your name and age," I turned the conversation to him.

"I lived and studied in Malaysia since I was twelve, but I came back here to take an exam. I thought if I went back to Malaysia I would never get the chance to pursue my passion, so I made a deal with my parents that if I don't get into an agency within a year, I would go back to Malaysia and study. Thankfully I got into JYP Entertainment and I've been a trainee there for almost two years."

_I'm shook._

"What are you?"

"A god." He grinned jokingly.

I smacked him from across the table. "No, you dumbass. Are you a singer or a rapper?"

"Both."

I coughed, my eyebrows scrunching up.  _I was not expecting that._

"How good of a rapper are you? No offense to JYP, but he doesn't have a lot of advanced rappers who have debuted." I paused, shaking my head. "Wait, don't answer that. I don't even know why I'm asking all of these questions." I sighed.

"It's fine. I think I'm good? Another one of the trainees, Changbin, is really amazing at rapping! He recently joined the company."

I nodded along, finishing up my hot chocolate. "Well, thanks for the drink. I'll be on my way now." I got up, giving him a warm smile before starting to walk away.

"Wait!" He caught up to me quickly, grabbing my shoulder. "Can you give me your number?"

"Huh? Why?" I looked at him weirdly, standing by the door of the cafe awkwardly.

"I want to be friends with you," he said bluntly. I wasn't expecting that at all.

"Oh, uh, sure," the English came out of my mouth subconsciously, and I shook my head, repeating it in Korean. I gave him my phone to type in his number, and he typed my number in his phone as well.

"It was nice meeting you, Marie," he said with another cute smile.

"Same here. Have a good day," I said before leaving the cafe alone.

_That was one of the weirdest encounters I've ever had._

 


	4. Chapter 4

When I got back to the apartment I changed into professional clothes; a knee length pencil skirt, a white button down blouse, and black stilettos. I stuffed my items in a small pouch, then I was out the door and making my way to the main building.

I was nearly jumping in excitement as I entered the formal building, wondering what my journalism internship would be like. I requested to speak with the internship supervisor and was told to meet her on the third floor in the first meeting room to the right.

I knocked on the door, opening it when I got the permission to go in. My voice shook as I spoke, "Hello?" I stepped into the room, closing the door behind me.

"Welcome. It's nice to meet you, I'll be your supervisor for your time here," she stood up and went to shake hands with me.

"Thank you, I'm honored to be here," I replied with a wide smile.

"Please take a seat."

I followed her instructions, sitting down in the overly comfortable chair. I watched as she went around the desk to her own spot.

"First off, welcome to South Korea. I assume your flight went well?"

"Yes." I nodded, crossing my legs and folding my hands.

"Good. Today will be a day for you to settle in before you get to work tomorrow. We have a desk set up for you and you can customize it however you like. If you want a tour of the place we can get someone to show you around," she stared at me for a long second before giving me a firm nod. "That is all. You are dismissed."

"Thank you. Have a good day," I said as I left the room. I let out a huge sigh but paused as I realized I had no idea where to go.

"Miss Harper, I'll show you to your desk." A guy popped out of nowhere, making me jump.  
  
"Ah, okay," I sighed, putting my hand over my heart. I followed behind him, looking around as we walked. I took in as much as I can, trying to remember the location of everything. We entered an open room with multiple large windows and desks separated by fancy dividers. Passing a few of them, we stopped in front of a plain desk.

"Here it is."

I nodded, giving my thanks before he left. I sat down, testing out my chair and tapping the keys on the computer.

"Nice," I muttered to myself, sliding my hand across the sleek surface.

"Hello, are you the new intern?" A feminine voice asked from behind me. 

I turned around to see an attractive, young Korean woman with a gorgeous smile. "Yes, I'm Marie Harper. It's nice to meet you." I stood up, giving a bow and extending my hand for a handshake.

"Likewise. I'm Park Youra and I occupy the desk next to yours," she said, and after shaking my hand she walked past me to put down her things.

"So, what's work here like?" I asked, waiting to hear her perspective on things.

"I really like it. I go out to interview people, look at new things, and then sometimes I just sit here and work on writing. It's really nice." She nodded her head, giving me a smile. "I'm sure you will like it. If I'm correct, your supervisor gave you a day to get settled?"

"Yeah..."

She grinned. "I knew it. You should probably use this day to explore and find possible things to write an article on. It would really help with your creative juices," she suggested, turning on her computer as she spoke.

"Thank you very much for the suggestion. I guess I'll just head out now." I stood up, saying goodbye with a short bow, picking up my things, and leaving the room.

I don't know how, but I managed to find the front of the building just fine. I decided I would head to the apartment first to change into comfortable clothes because I sure don't need to be exploring Seoul in high heels. I could barely walk with normal shoes in the first place.

_I'm surprised I haven't tripped yet._

Just as that thought passed through my mind, I tripped while going up the stairs of the bus. I flinched as my knees hit the hard floor, and I immediately got back up. "I'm sorry," I said as I was paying the bus fee.

"Are you okay?" The guy who was standing behind me asked. I was so flustered that I didn't notice he was using fluent English and had an attractive Australian accent.

"Yes, thank you." I took a seat as quickly as I could, sighing when I finally sat down. The guy who was behind me stopped by my seat.

"Can I sit here?"

"Yes..." I stared up at him, cringing internally as our eyes met and I quickly looked away. He sat down next to me and I peered out the window to avoid his gaze.

_How is it possible that I encounter two very attractive guys in one day? It's not like this is a movie!_

"So how was your day?" He asked, striking up a conversation.

Trying not to be rude, but at the same time trying not to be a blushing mess, I turned to look at him. "It started off kind of bad, but it's been getting better. What about you?"

"Mine was like any other day, except I had a little bit of free time this morning. How did yours start off bad?" His Australian accent was prominent in his words, nearly making me melt.

I cleared my throat, giving a little shrug. "Well, I bumped into some dude and he spilled his coke all over my journal."

"That's horrible... Did it survive?"

"Nope."

"Did the guy at least apologize?"

I nodded. "Yeah, he even insisted on making it up to me. He ended up buying me hot chocolate. It's just been the weirdest day ever." I looked down at my phone for a second, swiping away the various notifications and looking to see if I have any new texts from Ara. There were none.

"That's a lot of notifications you have. Are you famous or something?" The guy asked as he peeked over at my phone.

"Gosh, no," I laughed awkwardly. "I just make some Youtube videos as a hobby."

"Really? That's cool. What do you make videos of?" His eyes were wide with wonder and he clutched his bag as he turned more towards me.

"I do a lot of different videos. Vlogs, Q&A's, makeup tutorials, and covers." I turned off the screen, fidgeting with it.

"What kind of covers do you do?"

"I dance and sing," I muttered, embarrassed that I was telling all of this to a stranger.

"That's so cool! Can you tell me your channel name?" He gave me a charming, dimpled smile.

"Uh, sure." I told him the name and he wrote it down on his phone, giving me another charming smile before he got up.

"This is my stop. It was really nice meeting you!" He gave me a wave before getting off the bus.

I looked out the window at him, watching as he walked down the street. At the end of the street, I saw the JYP Entertainment building and I thought about Jisung.

_I wonder what he's doing right now?_

I looked away from the window as I felt my phone vibrate with a new message. I perked up as I realized it was Ara.

_Ara: you free rn or r u doin ur internship?_

_Me: free. goin to change before exploring seoul. u?_

_Ara: just came back from my date. wanna eat food and walk around?_

_Me: definitely_

The next time I looked away from my phone I realized it was my stop. I got up with my things, tripping over my own feet as I went down the steps of the bus.

I made my way to the apartment as quickly as possible, sighing in relief as I entered safely. "Ara?" I yelled, taking off my heels and walking through the entryway to my room.

"Yeah?" She yelled back, making me grin.

"After I get changed we can leave!" I stated, closing the door behind me and shedding my clothes. I chose leggings and an oversized hoodie from the closet, slipping in those and tying my hair in a messy bun. I put on fuzzy socks, putting my phone and wallet in my pocket before leaving the room. "Let's go!"


	5. Chapter 5

Ara and I walked through the crowded streets of Seoul, weaving through the crowds and sticking close together. A sign caught my eye and I grabbed Ara's sleeve, tugging on it harshly.

"Can we try the food there?" I pointed at the building, and she gave a tentative nod.

Opening the front doors, we entered a cozy restaurant with small tables and chairs. We ordered, taking a seat and waiting.

"Do you know anything that can be made into a good story?" I asked, leaning on my hand. There was a lot going on in Seoul, too much, in fact. I could barely take it all in.

"Well, you can write about the street style that's rising to popularity. Maybe interview a few people? There are a lot of knockoffs of the big brands that the people of Seoul can't get their hands on. Like Supreme, for example. A huge amount of knockoffs," she suggested, giving a halfhearted shrug.

"That might actually be a good idea," I considered, giving her a smile. "Thanks!"

"It's no problem. Oh, you know what would be cool? If you could somehow manage to interview one of those kpop idols you love so much." She gave me a sly smile, tapping her fingers on the table. Simultaneously, my phone buzzed, making me jump in surprise.

I went to check it, frowning at the contact.

"What is it?" Ara was going to check my phone but I turned away from her.

"It's nothing, just a friend." I stared down at the contact name, rolling my eyes a bit.

_Jisung the God: u free to hang out later?_

I paused, thinking. "Ara, are we doing anything later tonight?" I asked, looking at her curiously. She raised an eyebrow.

"Why? You got a date or something?"

I coughed, shaking my head vehemently. "No, no way." I blushed just from thinking about it.

"Aw, but you're blushing!" She exclaimed, leaning over the table to give my cheek a pinch.

"Stop!" I smacked her hand away, leaning further into my seat. "And it's not a date. It's just some person I met earlier. He's not my type."

_He's totally my type._

"You sure? I've never seen you blush that red before."

"I'm absolutely positively sure." Although I kept my face straight, inside my head my brain was nearly turning to mush.

_I'm sorry I'm lying, Ara._

"Whatever you say." She didn't look totally convinced, but she let it go for now. I'm sure she'll nag me later. I looked back at my phone, texting him back.

_Me: yep, why? what do u want to do?_

_Jisung the God: i was thinking we can just go get something to eat. maybe talk more?_

I had an uncontrollably stupid grin on my face, and when I glanced up I saw Ara staring at me knowingly. I wiped the grin off my face, my heart thumping in my chest nervously. With sweaty hands, I replied.

_Me: sure. where and at what time?_

_Jisung the God: at seven, the same place we met?_

_Me: got it._

I cleared my throat, looking back up and putting my phone face down on the table. Ara laughed at me, shaking her head.

"I can't believe you," she said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"What?"

"You obviously like this guy. Just ask him out already!" She insisted, poking me with her foot under the table. I kicked her harshly, giving her a half-hearted glare.

"I only met him today. Besides, I'm just nervous since I never really hang out with guys. It's not like I have a crush on him or anything." I huffed, thoroughly frustrated with her nagging. She was always like this, insisting that guys liked me and I like them back. A while ago she thought I only had eyes for Asian men since I liked kpop so much. That obviously wasn't the case, considering I became a blushing mess at a youtube convention when I met a cute guy who  _wasn't_ Asian. It was only then that she relented the "you only like Asian men" mindset.

"Right, right. I keep forgetting that... sorry." She sighed, crossing her legs and looking deflated.

"It's fine. I know you seem to think I actually have an existing love life as if I haven't been single all my life," I retorted, my smile returning when I turned her frown upside down.

A moment of comfortable silence passed us, broken when our meal came to us. We dug into the food, eating quickly in order to get on the streets quicker. Seoul was such a bustling place full of life and I didn't want to waste a moment inside.

"Do you have your camera?" Ara asked as we left the restaurant. I nodded, rustling through my small bag to retrieve my vlogging camera. I've been meaning to get some footage of my time in Korea since I'll only be here a year for my internship.

I pressed the recording button, holding the selfie stick out. "Hey guys, I've arrived in Seoul and I'm currently walking around with Ara!" I started, scooting closer to my bestie to get her in the shot.

"She's such a handful, already making a mess in my apartment!" Ara teased, laughing as we weaved through the people.

I felt a prickle of embarrassment, denying the truth. "No way! I'm such a clean person!"

"You? Clean? The only thing clean about you is your body. The things you own, however, is a different story."  
  
When Ara saw the dark look on my face, she took off running. "Get back here!" I yelled, starting to run after her. I tried to not shake the camera, but I couldn't help it as I tried to catch up to her. "I'm being serious, Ara! You better apologize or I'll get you later!" I shrieked, bumping into people as she ran to a less crowded area.

She slowed down after a while and I was panting, stumbling after her. "How you run so fast is a mystery to me," I said, steadying the camera with my hands. I let out a breath, my chest still rising rapidly as I stared at her. "Where are we going next?"

"How about we check out that building?" Ara asked, pointing to a building behind me. I turned around, my eyes becoming the size of golf balls as I realize what building we're standing outside of. The JYP Entertainment building.

"Oh no, no. Let's go somewhere else," I insisted, grabbing her sleeve and pulling her away.  
  
"No way! You've been talking about this for the longest time. What if a celebrity comes out and you miss it?" She leaned back, not letting me pull her away.

"I don't care," I said, trying my hardest to lead her away. Much to my disdain, she did not follow my pleas.  
  
"I'm walking up to the doors!" She declared, pulling away from my grip and getting closer to the building.

"Are you serious?" I groaned, following her. "I don't think we're allowed to do this!" My stomach did flips, making me feel a bit nauseous. The thought of seeing Jisung again made my hands sweat profusely.

"I'm sure it's fine," she said, looking through the glass. To her frustration, nobody went into the doors and nobody went out.

"Can we leave now?" I asked, my eyes nervously flitting around the area. She stared me down, suspicion evident in her expressive brown eyes.

"Fine." We started walking away, and as we were turning down another street, from the corner of my eye, I saw someone leave the building. I quickly turned away, urging Ara to walk faster.

—-

Sometimes I think about useless things. What if I was still seventeen years old in that old, boring life of mine? I simply couldn't imagine going back to that time of self-deprivation, knowing I need to start eating healthy instead of binging on chocolate and fast food every day. What if I never found these precious hobbies of mine? What if I never started YouTube? Just the thought of never meeting Ara made my eyes start to tear up. I couldn't imagine going through life without my best friend.

It's only one year away, only one year until I catch up with time. What will happen when that one year is over? Will I go back to my old life, or will nothing happen? I really hope nothing will happen; I don't want to give up this life of mine.

I never bothered telling anyone about my past since I figured I would seem crazy. In the beginning, it felt like this wasn't my world - like it was an alien planet. I felt so alone like I had nobody to confide in. Now, however, I feel like I have people in my life I can tell this big secret to, but I just don't. I guess it's normal now.

Ara and I were still walking around when we came across a busker. They were dancing to kpop and slowly a crowd was forming around them. The song was Blood Sweat and Tears by BTS, which happened to be a song I covered a while back. I did a little of the movements with my hands as I watched, fighting the urge to jump in and dance. The girl finished, her eyes meeting mine. She gave me a smile as she caught her breath, picking up a microphone and bringing it to her lips.

After a minute of talking to the crowd, her eyes landed on me once again. "Do I know you? I recognize you from somewhere," she said, and all eyes laid on me.

"I make youtube videos, maybe that's why?" I shrugged with a small smile.

"I saw you dancing a bit earlier. Do you want to dance to the next song with me?" She asked, moving a bit to make more room.  
  
"Sure!" I grinned, handing my camera to Ara so she can continue filming for me. I went to the middle, standing next to the girl. "What song?"

"I was thinking about doing EXO's Monster. Do you know it?" She gave me a questioning glance to which I responded with a nod.

"Yeah, I know that one."

"Okay, let's do it!" She gave me a beaming smile before turning to the crowd. "We're going to perform Monster by EXO next. Oh, what's your name?"

"I'm Marie."

"Kay, Marie, I'm starting now!" She turned on the song, putting the microphone down and getting into place. I stood beside her at an appropriate distance, readying myself to start dancing. It was all a blur after it started - I always seem to lose myself in the movements. It's very calming for my body and it helps me forget any stress I've had before. The thoughts about my past slowly melt away as I dance.

The song ended too quickly, and when it finished I was taking in deep breaths as I looked at the girl. "That was so good!" she exclaimed, giving me a friendly pat on the back. "I can't believe-" she was cut off by a familiar voice.

"Marie?"

I turned around, my eyes catching the expressive, gorgeous brown eyes that belonged to the one and only Han Jisung. It was only then I noticed the abnormal dizziness that buzzed around my head. "Uhm, Ara, I think something is..." I gasped, struggling to continue my sentence, "...wrong." Dark spots covered my vision, the noises around me blurring together and sounding like everything was underwater. I felt hands grab my shoulders as I passed out.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up with a pounding headache and I groaned, turning over in my bed. I slowly opened my eyes, recoiling as I realized Jisungs face was right next to mine. He was sitting on a chair by the edge of the bed, his cheek squished against the mattress. I took a long moment staring at his gorgeous face; his slightly chubby cheeks, his messy hair, his nose, his lips.

I got up silently, careful to not wake him up. I tiptoed to the bedroom door and shut it behind me quietly. When I walked to the kitchen I was surprised to find unfamiliar people in the apartment. Well, except for the unexpected familiar face among the guys.

"The bus guy?" I furrowed my eyebrows, wondering why he was here.

"Oh, nice to see you again!" He gave me a welcoming hug, although it was a bit uncomfortable for me. "I never introduced myself. My name is Chan."

"Ah, yeah. I'm Marie." I turned to look at Ara, raising an eyebrow at her. "Why are they here?"

"They were walking past when you were dancing. You passed out and your crush caught you," she stated with a grin.

"He's not my crush!" I exclaimed with red cheeks. Chan was joining in with her grin. I huffed, rolling my eyes at them as I continued. "Why did I pass out? It's not like I'm dehydrated," I mumbled grumpily.

"You have a fever," Chan stated. At his comment I put the back of my hand to my forehead, feeling for anything different.

"Nah, I don't feel anything except for a headache."

"You're sick whether you like it or not. And Jisung basically slaved over you, making sure you were taken care of. He's so sweet," Ara sighed dreamily but stopped her dramatics as I gave her a smack on the arm. "I bet you're sick because it's your first time traveling out of the country. The air has changed, the water, the food. Even I got sick the first time I visited another country."

I nodded, trying to ignore my headache as I went to the fridge. I opened it, grabbing a bottle of water.

"I have no idea what you guys are saying," a guy with a raspy voice said in Korean.

"Sorry, sorry," Chan said to him with an apologetic smile. He looked at me, introducing me to him. "Marie, this is Seo Changbin."

"It's nice to meet you," Changbin said, extending his hand for me to shake. I shook his hand with a welcoming smile.

"Are you the guy Jisung told me about? The really good rapper?" I asked.

He smiled, giving Chan a funny look. "Hear that? I'm a really good rapper!"

I laughed, taking a large gulp of water. It was painful for it to go down my sore throat, which was a cold symptom that I didn't notice with all the craziness happening. "Chan, are you a JYP trainee too?" I asked. He nodded enthusiastically, giving me a thumbs up.

"Yep, I've been a trainee for six years."

I coughed, my eyes rising in surprise. "Six years?"

"Yeah."  
  
"Seriously?"

"Serious."

"How do you survive?"

"Food."

I nodded approvingly, initiating a high five. "Yes, food is life."

"I love food so much."

"I love it too. We should go out to eat sometime!" I exclaimed, smiling widely at the thought of eating amazing food.

"I would really like that, but lately we have been really busy. It will probably get worse in a few months."

I nodded understandingly, thinking about my life. "Yeah, I understand completely."

"By the way, I watched some of your youtube videos," Chan said as I went to sit down on the couch.

"Really? What did you think?" I leaned back, enjoying how soft the couch was. Chan plopped beside me.

"You're really good. You should cover one of our songs sometime," he suggested.

"Our songs?"

"Changbin, Jisung and I write our own songs. We're starting a group called 3RACHA. Although, it isn't an official group; it's just one we set up ourselves that we'll have before our debut," he explained, and I nodded.

"That sounds cool. It would be awesome to cover your music."

"Marie?" Jisung came out of my room, rubbing his eyes sleepily. My heart skipped a beat as I looked at him, but I ignored the feeling and smiled.

"Yeah?"

"Are you feeling better?" He asked, patting my head as he went to sit by me on the couch.

"Yes, thank you for taking care of me. I didn't even know I was sick." From the corner of my eye, I saw Ara cackling to herself as she observed our interaction. Chan was giving us the eye. Changbin, well, he was occupied by looking at himself in the mirror on the wall.

"It's no problem." Jisung stared at me for a few long seconds, an awkward silence forming in the room.

"Caw, caw, caw," Chan said goofily, making a motion with his hands. I snorted, causing Jisung to laugh.

"You made a pig sound," he laughed, his bright smile lighting up the dim room. "Oh my god, my stomach hurts." He put a hand on his stomach as he attempted to suppress his laugh. I rolled my eyes, wondering how he found that so funny.

"What time is it...?" I mumbled, my eyes going to the clock. It was eleven thirty at night. "Maybe you guys should get going. You need to get proper rest so you don't overwork yourselves training."

"Nah, it's fine," Jisung said, his eyes flickering around the room. "I like hanging out with you," he paused, his eyebrows shooting up as an idea came to him. "I know, we should make a group chat!"

"A group chat?"

"Yeah, with me, you, Chan, Ara, Changbin, and a few other friends of mine. It'll be fun!" He grinned, getting all excited.

_It's like he's a ball of sunshine 24/7._

"Sounds good," I stated as he started setting up the group chat.

I went to grab my phone from my room, sitting back in my spot on the couch. I looked at my message notifications, grinning as I saw it.

_You were added to the group chat **Chicken is my soul mate**._


End file.
